Comprando Passagens Aéreas
Usando Dinheiro *Os preços são: **Menor que 1.200 reias: Insanamente barato **1400 a 1600 reais: Promoções normais **Maior que 1600 reais: Preços Normais. *Entre nesse blog todos os dias. Ele avisa quando tem promoções de passagens aereas. *Depois de saber que uma promoção existe você precisa achar quais dias estão disponiveis. Para isso existem vários sites de procurar e compra: **Ita Software: Ele é o melhor para fazer procura, mas nao realiza as compras. **Kayak **Orbitz: As vezes somente ele acha o preço do ITA Software **Last Minute Travel **Decolcar (Parcela) **Submarino Viagens (Parcela) *Buscando no KAYAK: Na aba Flights, coloque na caixa “From” os aeroportos que deseja sair do brasil separados por virgula. Ex: BSB, GIG, GRU. Na caixa “To” coloque os aeroportos de destinos. EX: MIA, FLL, ORL, NYC. O máximo são de 4 aeroportos. Marque a caixa “Add nearby airports” em ambos. Agora clique em “My dates are flexible” e certifique-se que está marcado “+/- 3 days”. Agora clique em “Search”. Na coluna da esquerda existem varios filtro. O que eu mais gosto é de escolher a duração máxima do voo. *Próximo passo é realizar a compra. Eu sempre tento finalizar a compra pelo própio site da própria cia aerea. Somente se não achar o preço mais barato é que eu uso os outros sites. Já usei o orbitz varias vezes e gostei. *Colocando o seu numero fidelidade: Tenha em mente que você pode usar seu numero de fidelidade de outra cia aerea para pontuar. Para isso 're preciso saber quais são os seus parceiros. Ex: O Smiles é aceito aqui. A Tam é aceita aqui ou aqui. Existe uma pegadinha aqui, quando voce usa o programa de fidelidade de outra cia aerea, pode ser que você não ganhe todas as milhas. Sei de algumas passagens promocionais da TAP que não ponturam nada na TAM. *Como ir para Miami por 600 reais aqui. Por Milhas Acumulando Milhas Passagens Aereas *Faça um cadastro no programa de fidelidade aerea. Com o seu numero do programa você pode acumular milhas todas as vezes que voar por essa cia aerea. Para fazer isso voce precisa infrmar o numero na hora de comprar, na hora do check in ou solicitar milhas voadas pelo site. *Cias aereas possuem acordos de comartilhamento de milhas. Você pode acumular minhas em voos de cias parceiras. Para isso consulte o site da cia aerea para ver seus parceiros. *CUIDADO: Algumas passagens não acumulam todas as milhas em cia parceiras. Cartoes de Créditos *Somente use o cartão de credito para acumular minhas se o desconto para pagamento a vista for menor que 4%. *Tenha cartões com boas conversões: **Lista de Cartões de Créditos *Pague suas contas no cartão. Discursão aqui. Infelizmente os bancos cobram uma taxa para isso: **Santander: 15 reais por boleto. Limite diario da internet de 3.000reais e para boca do caixa de 10.000. **HSBC: 15 reais por boleto. Limite diario da internet de 2.000 reais. Não sei o valor para boca do caixa. **BB, Itau.... Juros de 1.99%. Não sei como funciona direito nesses bancos. *Pague um cartão no outro. É o que eu faço. No HSBC tem como agendar pagamentos no cartão, mas o limite é de 2000 reais diarios. No Santander o Limite é de 3000 reais, mas nao tem como agendar. Nos dois custa 15 reais por cada transação. Entao se eu tenho que pagar 4000 reais de cartão o custo vai ser de 30 reais. *Abasteça usando Km de vantagem. Tranferencia máxima de 20 mil milhas/ano e taxa de 50 reais a cada 5 mil. *Comprando passagem aérea: CUIDADO, algumas passagens econômicas não acumulam milhas, especialmente em programas parceiros. A TAP é mestre em fazer isso. Ex: Você comprou uma passagem da TAP super barato para Europa e colocou seu programa de fidelidade da TAM. Tem uma chance muito boa de não pontuar, mas pode ser que você pontue no próprio programa ta TAP ou de outras companhias. Cheio de pegadinhas... *DICA: Eu tenho 2 cartões no santander e 1 no HSBC. Eu uso 1 cartão do Santander e 1 do hsbc para ficar jogando uma conta para o outro. Enquanto isso eu deixo esse dinheiro na polpança caso eu precise quita-los. O outro cartão do santander eu deixo para compras e minhas despesas do dia a dia eu uso somente debto. Dessa maneira eu consigo juntar um valor consideravel de milha a baixo custo e ainda não me envolvo com esse mundo obscuro do crédito. Compras *Existe muitas lojas e assinaturas de revistar que oferecem acumulo de milhas na venda de seus produtos. Geralmente eles são mais caros que os os mesmos produtos sem milhas. Não acho que vale a pena. Usando Milhas *GOL: **Sempre tem uma promoção de 3-4 mil para nacionais e 6 mil para internacionais. **EUA: A Gol não faz, mas voce pode emitir um bilete da AA usando o smiles. Para isso tem que ligar na central. Para ver a disponibilidade de voos use o site da AA. Cada trecho no smiles custa 25 mil a economica e 75 mil a executiva. Primeira classe somente nos aviões 777 e eu nao sei quantas são necessarias. **Permite emitir passagem pelos parceiros pelo site *Tam: **Cada vez mais dificel achar passagem por menos de 60 mil milhas. **Existem promoções de 4 mil milhas para trechos nacionais e 20 mil internacionais. **Para emitir passagem pelos parceiros somente ligando.